User blog:CupcakesForever12/I'll Be Back
If I owned Kickin'It, Kick would have happened already. :( BTW, this is all in Kim's POV :) ' I looked out the car window with tears in my eyes. It was raining, making me feel even worse. I was in my dad's car, driving towards a place called Seaford. I wasn't sure WHY I had to move but I hated it. I was miserbale, sad and horrified. I closed her eyes as I remembered what happened a week before. FLASHBACK: "Hey Kimmy! Can you sit down for a minute so we can talk?" My dad, Drake asked.('A/N: I just made that name up) "Sure!" I replied, plopping down in a chair next to my dad. I was in a great mood that day. But oh, that was about to change. "Look, Kimmy. With your mother gone, I think we need a change. So, I decided that we should move to a nice place called Seaford." He said. I perked up from playing with my nails and I stood there, horrified at what he had just said. "M-move? T-to Seaford? How...how am I suppose to tell Jack?!" I cried, a tear escpaing my eye. My father assured me, "Look Kim, it will be fine! Just tell him we'll visit him in a month or two and will continue that way. I promise, you'll love Seaford." END OF FLASHBACK I shivered at the thought of my very own father trying to convince me to go. I didn't have a choice and I knew that, but being Kim Crawford, I never backed down without a fight. I looked out the car window again to find it was raining even harder. I suddenly remembered how I told Jack about the move. FLASHBACK: "Jack? C-can I talk to you?" I asked Jackson Brewer, my crush forever and sparring partner. He looked at me with his chocolate brown eyes and smiled. "Sure, Kim!" He led me to an empty bench and we sat down, unsure what to do next. I started to form tears in my eyes, and I started bawling into his T-shirt, with Jack comforting me and saying things I didn't quite catch. "Shh, Kim. It's going to be fine! Uh-what's going to be fine?" Jack asked, trying to lighten up the mood. It didn't work much, but I forced a smile. "I-I'm..*sniff* moving!" I told him, and I started crying into in shirt again. I felt him stiffen, which meant he was in shock. I looked up at him. "I'm so sorry Jack. My dad says we'll be back in a month or two to see eachother again. This is all my fau-" I was blabbering about how this was all my fault when a pair of lips met mine, and I knew it was Jack's. I was surprised for a mintue, but I kissed back, the tears not coming anymore. We let go for air and I smiled at him. "Jack? You love me don't you?" I asked him. He nodded. "I decided this was a good time to tell you, but it might make things worse. I just needed to let it out." He said, blushing slightly. I giggled and I told him "I love you too" and I pecked him on the cheek. I rested my head on is shoulder, and whispering "You'll come to visit, right Jack?" I heard him say "Of course, Kimmy. Of course." END OF FLASHBACK I sighed as I turned on my iPhone and insert my headphone in. I started to listen to a song, and I fell fast asleep. 1 YEAR LATER; SEAFORD HIGH I made my way over to my desk, not bothering to say hey to Grace, who was waiting for the morning gossip. "I'm NOT in the mood today, Grace. My alarm clock went off 20 mintues kater than it was suppose to be, I almost missed the bus, and I got a bruise by tripping on a rock on the way here." I told her, showing her my bruise. "Ooh, that's a pretty bad bruise, Kim. You should go ask Milton on what to do." She told me, pointing at my sparring partner at the Bobby Wasabi dojo, Milton. He was basically a nerd, but he was really nice and sweet. I don't like him though, we're just good friends. Speaking of good friends, I have Grace, my all time BFF since I moved to Seaford and there's annoying but sweet friends Jerry, and my sensei Rudy, who was basically a person who you would call self-sensered at most times. But he is still a great person to be with. I walked over to Milton and I was about to open my mouth to speak, when I heard Ms.Rinda, our math teacher walk in and tell me to 'sit down, Kimberly' so I scramblemed to my seat and sat there, not daring to move. "Okay class, today there will be a new student at our school. Come on it, Jack!" JACK? No, it can't be the same Jack I was thinking about. It can't be. No, no no no no! But I was right. HE walked in. JACK BREWER! "His name is-" "Jack Brewer.." I whispered, but loud enough so that my teacher could hear. "Yes, Kim. How did you know?" She asked. Clearly she was being nosy, as usual. "Oh, we were best friends at our old school." I replied. "Hey, Kim!" He cried. "You guys can go catch up in the hall." Ms.Rinda told us, and I quickly got up and went into the hall, ignoring the other student's whispers. "JACK!" I squealed, hugging him as tightly as possible. "Kim...can't....breathe..." He said, hugging me back. "Oops! Sorry Jack!" I giggled. He chuckled slightly, and he gave me a surprise peck on the lips. I stood back in shock. "You still love me?" I asked him. He chuckled. "Of course, Kim! Why wouldn't I love you? I haven't dated anyone else back home! Well, this is my new home now." He said, winking. "Oh right! You moved! Why? And where do you live? Can you join my dojo?" I asked him, burying him with a thousand different questions all at once. He chuckled again. "Calm down, Kim! I'll tell you everything after school." I smiled. "Meet me at my locker. #384." He nodded and Ms.Rinda suddenly popped her head out of the door. "Time's up! Come on in to introduce yourself Jack. We're waiting!" Jack grinned and he went in, with me close behind. I ignored everything Grace asked me until the bell woke me up from my daydream. Jack was back! He was back! I pinched my self. Yup! THIS IS REAL! I opened my locker to out everything away, waiting for Jack to swing by. How was that? I was going to make that a one shot, but I decided to make it a two shot. Did you like it? Tell me in the comments! BYE!! Xoxo Ally Category:Blog posts